Welcome to Neverland
by The-boy-who-flys
Summary: This story is about a boy named Peter Pan. He decides to leave Neverland for awhile after getting in a fight with one of the lostboys. Not knowing Hooks return to Neverland, or the sudden betrayal of TigerLily, brings a young girl named Wendy Darling to Neverland. As you may have already guessed, things go terribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy guys! This is my first FanFiction on this website, so bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, Disney does. **

**Warning: May contain violence.**

Chapter one:

"Welcome to Neverland." Peter says as he flies in. Little does he know about Hooks plan to destroy Neverland, nor the fact that Tiger Lilly and her tribe are against him now.

"Peter, this is….. Wow!" Wendy says in awe. "The colors are so bright and beautiful! How could you not want to live here?"

"I have my reasons." Peter says with a shrug. "But that doesn't mean that I'm leaving anytime soon." He added. Peter flies down and sets Wendy down on the ground.

"I must warn you." Peter says. "There are many dangers here, and like I said before, just because you can't grow up here doesn't mean you can't die."

"I know." Wendy muttered. "But it's so lovely! How can a place like this be so 'Dangerous'?"

Peter opened his mouth to answer but was cut short by a loud 'THUD' in a near bye tree. Sure enough, James Hook, Captain of the Jolly Rodger was standing before them.

"Wendy." Peter whispers in her ear frantically. "Run to the hideout as fast as you can, and no matter what, don't look back. No matter what." Wendy was about to ask where the hideout was, but Peter interrupts her thoughts. "It's a big tree with doors, now go!"

Wendy turned on her heel and ran as fast as she can. At first she could hear them talking. Then all of a sudden she hears a shout then swords clanging. That encouraged her to run faster. She wanted to turn around and help Peter, but she had promised not to go back. No matter what.

Once Wendy had reached the hideout, she ran inside and shut the door. She reached out to lock it, but then saw that there was no lock. So now, anyone could get in.

"Has it always been like this?" Wendy muttered to herself.

About an hour past and there was still no sign of Peter. For all Wendy knew, he could be dead right now. Or with that weird pirate, what was his name? Hook?

Anyway, Wendy was worried. Like really worried. She stood up and began pacing the room. What would she do if he didn't return? How would she get home? Wendy sighed and sat down on a stool made from a log, staring at the door, hoping for Peter to return soon.

Suddenly the door bursts open. On the other side is a dangerously pale Peter, with his arms slung around their shoulders. One of the boys wore a raccoon hat with a white shirt and overalls while the other boy wore a neck tie around his head and a very dirty shirt. One of the boys spoke out in a raspy voice;

"Something's wrong with Peter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I haven't been able to continue on this story, so I just split up my first chapter into two. But hopefully I will get an idea that I want to do for the next chapter. Any suggestions? Comments? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, Disney does.**

**Warning: May contain violance**

Chapter 2:

"Who in the blazing name is this?!" The boy with the Raccoon hat exclaims.

"Wendy, meet Slightly and Andre. Slightly and Andre meet—"

Peter sucks in a sharp breath, and winces afterward.

"Can you fix him?" Andre asks with pleading eyes.

Wendy looks at Peter. He has a long cut starting at his right eye brow, cutting across his eye. There is also a deep stab wound in his shoulder. But the worst part is his stomach. A long, deep gash that starts at the bottom of his left rib cage to his right hip is gushing with blood.

"I'll try." Wendy says. Looking at Peter, she knew that she couldn't do much about his wounds without the right materials.

Slightly shifts his weight nervously, and Peter winces again. He tries to bring his hand to his rib cage, but the boys grip is so tight that his hand doesn't budge.

"Do you think that you could move him to the couch, so that I can get a better look at him." Wendy asks Slightly.

"I don't think we really have a choice." Slightly says looking at Andre. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Andre says nodding then tightening his grip on Peter. Peter cries out.

"Sorry!" Andre exclaims.

They both pick him up and lay him on the couch.

Andre and Slightly begin to walk away but Wendy stops them.

"Wait! I think I need you to help me with him. Based on the state that he's in I don't think that he wants me to touch him….."

Slightly nods. "Sure, what do you want us to do?"

"Hold him down. There is very little I can do right now without the proper medical supplies, but what I can do will hurt. A lot." Wendy says, looking down at him.

Peter looks up at Wendy with pained eyes. He begins to shake his head when he realizes what she is about to do.

"No Wendy, please no…" Peter whimpers. Wendy and Slightly share a look, then both him and Andre position themselves. Slightly grabs his shoulders and Andre grabs his feet.

"I'm sorry." Wendy whispers and begins healing him.

She starts by removing his shirt that used to be green, but is now crimson, like the color of blood. Some of the blood had dried against his wound. Peter cried out in pain.

"Shhh, shhh." Wendy muttered, rubbing her hand across his already sweaty forehead. "Its okay."

This seemed to calm him down, until he started gasping. Peter coughed, and when he pulled away, it was red with blood.

"What's happening?!" Andre asks nervously.

"Andre, go and try to find the others. Slightly, can you handle Peter on your own?" Wendy asks frantically.

"Yeah, hurry Andre!"


End file.
